Magic
by Leonhart17
Summary: [HHr] [One Shot] Magic...Harry Potter smells like magic...


Magic. 

Harry Potter smelled like magic.

It was a puzzling thing. It was the heart of the wizarding world but at the same time, it represented a mysterious thing that remained largely unknown, even after centuries of study.

Hermione pondered this fact as she stared distractedly down at her half-written Potions essay. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a hand waving before her eyes. Jerking her attention upwards, she met the amused green eyes of her best friend.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. She smiled a fake smile, shaking her head.

"It's nothing important," she said softly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"For some reason, I don't believe you," he responded quietly, his smile fading. She just shook her head again, still smiling falsely at him.

"Okay," he said slowly, leaning forward to peer at her essay. "So, if it's nothing important do you think you can spare a minute to help me with this conclusion?" he asked, smiling at her.

Her smile widened and became genuine as she extended her hand. "Hand it over," she ordered, mock seriously. He grinned crookedly and scooted closer to her on the couch, leaning back beside her as he pointed out the section that he needed her help on. As she joined him in looking at the parchment, she had to momentarily close her eyes as she caught the scent of him again.

That scent. There was something indescribable about the way Harry smelled. It was warmth, grass, wind, safety, and something that inexplicably reminded Hermione of the smell that lingered in the Room of Requirement after a D.A. meeting. The only conclusion she could come to was that Harry smelled like magic.

Harry cleared his throat, that questioning smile back on his face as she jerked in surprise.

"Alright Hermione, what's going on?" he asked, pulling the essay out of her hands gently. She blushed again but just shook her head, reaching for the essay that he moved out of her reach.

"I'm just a little distracted tonight," she said, trying to get the essay back so they could get to work and she could forget this entire embarrassing episode. He just patiently moved the paper away again.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, leaning a little closer to peer into her eyes. His deep green eyes seemed to be staring into her soul as they sat there on the couch in the crowded Common Room. As he gazed at her the rest of the world dropped away, the sounds of joking and talking and studying were muted and all that was left was the sound of his breathing, steady and deep.

"Hermione?" he prompted, drawing her back into the world that was populated by more than just the two of them. Reflexively she shook her head, still trying to avoid the issue of her distraction. "What's wrong?" he persisted, his hand unconsciously closing around hers.

The merest touch of his fingers on the back of her hand had her closing her eyes, lest he use his green gaze to look into her heart and see the emotion that she knew would be evident in her own brown eyes.

"Hermione, you're worrying me," he said, tightening his grip on her hand, rather than releasing it as her eyes closed. She opened her eyes quickly, shaking her head yet again. "Stop that," he ordered. "Tell me," he almost pleaded, his free hand moving up to her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

Sighing, she squeezed his hand and stared into his eyes, willing him to understand. As she watched anxiously his jaw dropped and his eyes softened. A realization dawned in the green orbs and she bit her lip as she saw in his gaze that he finally understood what she had been afraid to tell him.

"Hermione…really?" he breathed the question, hardly daring to hope that what he had seen in her chocolate eyes had been true.

Unable to stop herself, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Harry…of course…always," she responded just as softly, holding him to her tightly, almost afraid to pull away and see his reaction. She was reassured when his arms came up and tightened around her, his face burying itself in her neck, straining to get closer to her. She leaned her cheek against his soft, unruly black hair and ran her hands gently up his back, pulling him still closer.

The feel of warm tears soaking through her jumper and a muffled sob caused her to quickly pull back as tears filled her own eyes.

"Harry," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his soothingly.

"Say it," he pleaded, sobbing quietly in her arms. "Please say it."

"Oh Harry. I love you. I love you so much," she said, her own voice trembling as her tears joined his, dropping slowly down onto the Common Room couch.

A smile came to his face, warming her heart. His green eyes stared into her, seemingly unable to believe his ears. Her brown eyes sent him a reassuring look as she smiled back at him.

He pulled back after a moment and took a deep breath. Guessing what he was going to do, she took his hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

"You don't have to Harry. I know," she assured him in a whisper. He shook his head this time, his eyes serious as he looked at her.

"I know you do but I want to say it," he paused for a moment, breathing deeply. Exhaling, he stated, "I love you Hermione."

And she could see it in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes were bright with emotion and feeling…for her. His love for her was apparent in his gaze, just as hers was shining out of her own brown stare.

Overcome with the feeling of her love washing over and through him, he leaned in slowly and their lips met in a short, gentle kiss.

As he pulled back, she let out a giggle, licking her lips and smiling at him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as she laughed.

"What?" he asked, fearful about her reaction to his unannounced kiss.

"You taste like magic," she breathed as she leaned in for another kiss.

AN: I don't know what possessed me to write this...It was just a random plot bunny that bit me and wouldn't get out of my mind. I hope this doesn't stink too bad. It just appeared in my head and wouldn't leave. Review if you feel inclined. Thanks!


End file.
